Disturbed Novel
by Aoi-Kun
Summary: Sakura slowly teaches Sasuke on how to relate with people. A story about how Sasuke gains a relationship with Sakura, perhaps more then a simple friendship. very cute and interesting!Through Sasuke's POV
1. Common Night

A/N: take note, this story is through sasuke's point of view. I tried my best to keep it as close related to all the personalities as possible! I hope you all enjoy and please review! This story will grow more interesting.... so I hope!

'_italic'- _inner talking

Chapter 1- Common Night

_'I don't have the time to fumble around all night searching for cheep soap.'_

My lean fingers shuffled through mounts of clutter that laid within my sink cabinets that smelt of mothballs, mildew, Clorox, and toothpaste. My head and shoulders hardly capable of reaching the inner depth of the cavern without rubbing and scratching.

_'Damn it all.'_

I tugged my left had free of the cabinets and rubbed my right knee which was already growing sore from all my weight pressing it into old linoleum, which was covered with dust bunnies, dead hair and old paste, leaving imprints of the outdated patterns. I set free a groan of frustration, my shoulders falling limp, and my nose taking in one last time, the stench of the cabinets.

_'Maybe I am out of soap.'_

"Hn. Who needs it? Hot water will do just fine."

Backing out from below the sink, I stood to my knees. My enthusiasm running low, I ran my hand through my hair, then dropped it heavily to my side.

_'I don't need any shower.'_

Slowly I dropped the towel that was lynched around my waist and slid on my dappled boxers.

_'At least they were clean . . . I think.'_

Letting out one last sigh, my bangs buried my hair part and hung over my brow, sticking slightly to my brows and lashes, I felt them once I blinked to turn out the bathroom light. Strolling into my room which laid connected to my only full bath, I tossed my unused towel onto my bed. My room was rather messy already. As much as I hated clutter, I never found the importance or the patience to clean. My room . . . it smelt like corn chips and after shaved, but I don't shave.

Yawning I stretched my arms above my head and bent my elbows behind my back, God, I couldn't wait to get into bed.

My eyes show open, my mouth pinched together in surprise. There was a knock on my door. I let my arms drop again.

'_Who in hell's name?'_

Sighing once more, I snagged a dirty T-shirt that lay near my burgundy pillow case, with the curl of my knuckles and the limpness of my finger tips then tossed it on. Nothing but a plain white top, simple enough for a simple duty– checking the door. The knock came again, I jiggled the back-top of my shirt to fix the irritating tag and flatten the annoying folds, my eyes closed in vexation at both the knocking and my uniform.

"I am Coming."

Pacing out my room, I trenched through my short living area that was jointed with my kitchen, to the ugly, plain doorway. Placing my hand on the knob I spun it brusquely and let it swing open with a flick of my wrist, not the least bit excited or curious to whom was on the other side.

My eyes almost seemed to widen and compress and my lips say "ah" to whom was on the other side. Like I was playing a little game of trivial with myself and answered wrong to an obvious and lenient question.

It was Hanoru Sakura.

A smile laid out on her cheeks, her hair bright and pink, and her eyes glimmering.

What obtrusive features. Her eyes were far too bright and cheerful, they almost seemed to give me a headache, her hair was far too practiced and the color not at all laid back or promising. She reminded me of a child; a little girl who would never grow into some women who would look at her life as a piece of paper to which she would paint and garnish in an honorable and respected way. Ha, even if Sakura had her life viewed in such a manner, nothing would be practiced on it but stick figures and boys who had scribbles for hair.

She made my eyes twitch.

Her usual outfit was upon her, as well as hair style and meretricious attitude, she had sprawled out before her a thin cardboard box that was oval and rather flat, rustling when she giggled.

"Greetings, Sasuke-kun! I hope I didn't intrude!"

_'You always do . . . '_

"Not at all," I replied lowly, stepping aside since I knew she would want to come in. For or against my will. How annoying.

She stepped in bluntly, yet I could tell she was nervous, she has only stepped into my rickety apartment a few times, always edgy, and it being no secret that she has a crush on me, it obviously the reason of the existing behavior. No matter, it is too pointless to think out.

"My, what a chilly night!" she exclaimed, holding the strange box closer to her bosom, she must have lost her nerve again, she hasn't dared get comfortable or lay the box down. I smirk.

"Is it now?" I said cheaply amused leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

Sakura's large green eyes searched about for a bit, trying her best not to look into mine, "indeed, it feels it could rain too."

"Hm."

Sakura glanced down at the box in her arms, then held it closer to her. She seemed to be in a sudden burst of thought and uneasiness. I need to help move her on. I was already tired of her arrival.

"Is there something you want?"

Her eyes darted up, then around, she pushed her shoulders forward, gathering courage, and pushed the box up into my view.

"I wanted to bring you this!"

I knew it.

I eyed the package for a moment then pressed my body off the wall with my shoulder blades then reached for it. It was light in weight. I felt my facial expression curl up in rather disgust, I hate surprises, let alone presents.

My free hand lifted the box top off and let it flutter to the floor, inside laid a folded shirt, my eyes glanced curtly from it to Sakura.

She was smiling gleefully yet fidgety, "I bought yesterday at the market, I thought of you when I saw so I picked it up! I hope you like it."

My eyes went back to the shirt, grabbing it by the color I lifted it out and let the rest of the box fall to my bare feet. Holding the shirt out before me I realized it was nothing but a simple blue button up with pearl buttons. What in her mind would make her think of me in this shirt? Not it was raveled, she probably only picked this up to give to me and have an excuse to get on my good side and step into my home.

How troublesome.

"Well?" she chirped.

I dropped my eyes, I hated these situations, especially with people who don't like to be told the bitter truth.

"Very thoughtful, Sakura, but I will not accept it."

With my right hand I held the blue shirt out to her loosely, I could feel her large eyes beginning to quiver.

Her hand had not taken back the shirt. I added.

"I would also appreciate if you would not continue to come around my home aside from businesses matters or try to bribe me with gifts. I don't like to play flirting games."

My eyes looked to Sakura's, she seemed very distressed and humiliated, her hand softly to her lip, and her eyes looking to the shirt. Finally she took it, and brought to her chest, perhaps as a comforting tool, her eyes searched the floor then, her mouth opening and closing, she wanted to speak.

"I....I ..." she whispered, her eyes shimmered with tears, "I didn't mean anything by it like that at all . . . " her eyes looked to mine, "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"I don't need any of it," I replied sharply closing my eyes once more.

Sakura quickly looked to the side at my reply and began to gently fold the shirt. She did it perfectly. Her body stammered toward the door.

"Well then . . . I hope to see you tomorrow. Good night."

The door closed behind her, I was glad that was over. Dealing with Sakura was fairly easy, she responded effortlessly to my words, making it so I never had to go overboard.

Sighing once more I scratched my armpit and headed to bed.


	2. Mizu

Chapter 2. Mizu

Morning light burned my eyelids, the exaggeration of the wakening mind made me feel as though my lids were sizzling like bacon on a frying pan. This caused my body to flinch and the bulb of my wrists to rub them, like trying to put out a fire. Slowly sliding to my hind I leaned against the wall at the head of my bed, the usual person would have a head bored, but I didn't care for one– a wall was just fine.

My heavy, fragile eyes looked out the wall of windows that lay to the right side of my bed. The glass panels were covered in smear marks and scratch marks that seemed to reflect the light even brighter, causing me to wince. The border of the glass was layered with sticky, dark funk caused from the sealing wax melting over the years, catching dust and bacteria. I should clean that. That's gross.

The day seemed to be bright and beautiful, but that's not what my attention was aimed toward, I never woke up this late, the sun was usually still down. I hate to wake up with it bright. It irritated me. Today I will definitely be in a bad mood. Damn it all.

Climbing out of bed I scratched lazily below my navel and yawned. I felt like crap. My room and carpet felt hot and dry from the strong sun that spilled through my glass wall inside. I hated that feeling, the heat made me feel itchy. Snagging the towel I was to use last night from my bed, yes it was still there. I headed toward the bathroom, sliding off my boxers while heading over. Not bothering closing my bathroom door I turned on the shower, not even bothering to cheek the temperature I stalked in, ah yes, the water was nice and cold.

Walking down the dusty road, alined with the old project like architectural homes, riddled with rust, holes and off colors, I left my hands in my pockets and my eyes cast down. I listen to the tongue around me, the people maundering, it was all around, it would never stop. I always felt like I was stuck in their realms, like I was to be engulfed in their minds and idea's, I hated the feeling. My body had a tick when this happened, my head would twitch to the side and my shoulder would roll up quickly and tap my ear. I scolded the reaction, but it never ceased.

A woman's shoulder rubbed along mine, she turned to apologize but I just kept walking, I could imagine her reaction with eyes and ears closed, she would turn to her walking partner and whisper with a glare and cut of teeth, "what a jerk. People can be so rude." I smirked at the thought, I had grown found of such reactions, it seemed to reveal clearer and clearer onto how the human mind was so fragile and needed to be pleased, making it more simple for me to avoid that state of mind.

My mind then darted to today's plan. Squad seven had a mission today, what it was I wasn't sure, but I wasn't at all curious. Our missions lately have been slow motivated, painting old fences and rescuing cats from large Burch's, why they made us go through with this I didn't know, out missions seemed to have desirable rhythm, we went from B missions to C, then back to B then to D. I don't know what they wanted us to lean from that, but I don't care, just as long as it ends soon.

My feet halted, my eyes rolled up with my shoulders dropped casually, I have come to the bridge to were we always wait. Yet suddenly my eyes shot wide and gasp escaped my throat, my chest seemed to wave up then backs down, as my knee twitched. I...I was late? Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi stood there. Never before had this happened, it seemed to disturb me greatly, like how a pause in the rivers movement can change the course of a river, and then to what had caused my tardiness troubled me the most.

Kakashi looked to me with his one visible eye that always seemed lazy and uninterested, he lifted a hand and cocked it once to the side.

"Oi, Sasuke. Late I read?"

I felt my brows burrow and my teeth harden, I didn't want to reply with any form of speech.

A loud cluck and the stop of a rubber sole, I heard loud obtrusive laugh.

"Ho ho ho, looks like the great Uchiha clans member is nothing like what he wants us to think! Always hogging the spotlight when he himself is nothing but a loser who can't get out of bed!"

After that chuckling laugh I heard a few snorts fallowed by low giggling. I just stood, trying to simmer down, no point in trying to show anger or irritation, it would only feed into the plan.

Naruto, the heckler, before I knew it was hanging on my shoulder's like a school girl, grinning with his stupid expression that made me want to vomit. His fingers bed dipper in my skin as he hung from me, making more remarks about how much I sucked and how much he ruled, how perceptible.

Uzumaki Naruto. An unruly child in a mans' game. Actuated by the simple things in life, and baffled by the complected, yet aware of the importance. Someone and something I could never quite get a handle on. A chip off the old block in terms of mythology, so many strange encounters and unknown reasons collected together. Along with getting under my skin and along with anyone around him. He had quite a shockwave for someone so dumb.

Pushing the little imp off me I cursed and tossed my backpack over my shoulder, strolling toward the others, still containing my cool.

"Lets get this crap over with."

I was intending the mission.

"Not a problem with me, ne?" Kakashi said with his stringily voice and a lift of his hand.

I flicked my head to the side, to pull my hair from my eyes, that's when I noticed Sakura, standing solemnly with bit lips and cast eyes. Crying? No. She had been though. Signs' of tears were relevant with the puffy face and red skin that was covered with white finger marks where she had pressed her fingers against her face to the kibosh the tears.

Dropping my head, I groaned, I whipped the old pup too heard, now I have to deal with the aftermath. How unnecessary. I had to brake the ice somehow, so I would feel cold and hurt eyes cursing my hide all day.

Rasing my hand slowly I opened my mouth to greet her morning but to my surprise she had shyly yet curtly approached then withdrew.

"Good morning Sasuke."

My eyes grew sharp yet surprised, my hand still mid raised and my head turned as I watched her walk past me, practically below my chin.

"G..... morning, Sakura."

She said nothing in return, just kept walking with head bowed. I felt that my brows were still cocked, my lips kissed together in somewhat interest and confusion, she never did surprise me in action, why not now? My eyes then slide to my raised hand, I cursed it and shoved it back in my pocket where it could no longer see pitiful temptations. Imprecating under my breath, I pressed on, following the others, while trying to block out Naruto's laughter and boasting toward Kakashi-senesai.

A head flung back, with a flush of blonde hair falling back into a mess, a loud and nasally whining moan escaping his limp mouth.

"Aeee, Kakashi senesai . . . "

"Emm?" Kakashi replied weakly not even bothering lifting his eyes from his hardback fluff book, as he said leisurely on top damp boulder. He had learned not to put much effort into hearing what Naruto had to say. It was never anything of maintenance.

"Why do we have to do such dumb missions?" Naruto mumbled with eyes closed and mouth wide, "we will never learn anything by doing kid stuff?"

I smirked from a distance standing akimbo, I had to hand it to the runt, he was right, but his childless efforts were useless on the jounin who didn't care much for repeated kvetch.

Finally, after a couple three hours of our pointless mission contributing second hand help and assistance to a needy village in water supply and craft we were able to rest. Through out the day I worked the hardest, pushing myself to at least try and gain some useful fitness and mind work, but the points didn't add up.

My brows narrowed.

I lay on cool damp pebbles, surrounded my larger rocks, sand and large boulders, nested next to a twenty foot water fall and clear pond that grained into a tiny river that cascaded downward through rock and weed. My hair is damp, I had dipped into the water only but fifteen minutes ago too cool down after the laboring work. I tried to relax and catch the small sun rays that shivered through the tree canopy above the small clearing. They warmed up.

I could hear Naruto splashing and laughing in the water, though it didn't bother me, I could hear Sakura giggle every once and a while, probably at Naruto's jokes or his tricks he made in the six foot deep pool. I didn't know the whereabouts of Kakashi.

I kept my eyes shut, taking my arms from my sides I put them behind my head and yawned lightly, I could feet the water that had been resting in my muscle creases that stood upon my chest and belly dribble down my sides, I shivered lightly. I then let my eyes slightly open, the water that had been sitting on my eyelashes dripped into my eyes, I blinked twice. Looking above at the tree tops and sun my mind began to work once more. It was probably later afternoon, maybe 3 o'clock, I was probably free to leave but this place felt good, even if I wasn't alone. Closing my eyes once more, I wiggled my shoulder blades, taking me deeper into the earth, when suddenly I felt drips of water fall on my face, my eyes quickly opened to see a round bounderish face.

Closing my eyes once more I groaned with un-pleasurable face.

"What is it Naruto."

I could hear the sound of air pressing through Naruto's teeth, slightly whistling, he must be smiling dumbly and let out a small airy laugh.

"Oi, Sasuke!" he exclaimed, I could tell he was leaning over cause the hair on the back of my neck was standing.

"What ya do'en?"

"What dose it look like I am doing, idiot?"

"Hehe, sleeping."

My teeth bared down, I tried to keep in a loud remark.

I then heard Naruto take a few steps back and leap up onto something flat and clammy, along with a few grunts and then his body plop down.

He must have climbed on the boulder to my left.

"Hey Sasuke?"

Great, he was wanting conversation.

"Ne?"

"You know what's wrong with Sakura?"

I felt my lighten, and my eyes grow wide even under my lids, was her behavior still going on? was it still acuminating? I had not noticed her at all during the mission, let alone realize that her behavior was effecting other people, even a stone head like Naruto noticed.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" I groaned.

"Well, she seems all... mad.... yet sad. Its just usually, she is all happy and what not," Naruto had paused, "and to come to think of I never saw her look at you today?"

I was growing irate with Naruto's words and point, "Naruto!"

I was going to tell him to shut his hole after that but he just kept talking, somberly and worriedly.

"She is always watching you, always admiring you and trying to communicate with you. Its just that....well...its so weird.... everyday she is around you she wants to be with you, and today, its like she tried not to even be in your site. I hope she feels ok. Ya know?"

I felt my eyes slowly open, looking once again above, the had moved, the trees seemed more grim and the birds seemed to quite down.

Why was Sakura so absorbed into me? Why would such a simple request from me be so unendurable for her?

My eyes narrowed once more, losing my once soft look.

Like a child. Like a selfish little, she was. She angered me damn it.

I could feel Naruto looking me over, head to toe, I didn't like it all, being in only my shorts, but that was the last thing on my mind.

Before my mind could prod and shred at the thought of Sakura's behavior, I heard Naruto speak up once more.

"You got any idea?"

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes once more, leisurely lifting my limp wrist I let it float over my belly and with a light rub of my finger tips I stroked then indent that started from my navel, to the center of my chest. Water still rested in the crease.

"I don't know," I began in a subdue voice, "I guess you need to be able to recognize that some people deal with weird things in wrong ways, maybe she is just having one of the those effects."

I said too much. It sounded too much like the true situation.

No reply came from the blonde.

Perhaps too stupid to comprehend what I even just said. It was obvious he was still chewing on my simple words and trying to swallow it with a heavy draft.

I didn't bother to wait for his reply, my mind was only tracing over a thought I had a few moments ago, rather or not I should get ready to go. Head home, take a shower, make a meal, go to bed.

"I see."

My eyes looked to Naruto whom was still up on his perch like a cat on the arm of a couch. His eyes looking off to the distance in almost solitude. He seemed to be very worried about Sakura. Why?

Just ready to stand, I heard a voice and a presence stand abroad from me.

"I am going to get going, Naruto."

It was Sakura,.

My eyes looked up at her, though she stood behind my laid down head, it was not a very clear image. She stood in her dress which was damp from the water, her hair lay damp and tangled at her neck and cheeks, she held over her shoulder her bag and wet towel. Her eyes were aimed toward Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto chirped.

I kept staring at her, my upper lip lifted slightly from my head position with a speck of my buck teeth showing.

Hey eyes looked to me quickly, she seemed to blush at my nakedness, but when her eyes met might she was as quick to look away as she was to look.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she waved lightly and began to walk barefooted into a small dirt path through the woods that led home.


	3. a night too sexy to remember

Chapter 3

I stood in my shower, my body limp and motionless. The hot water falling upon my head and dripping down into my face and onto my back. I had probably been standing there motionless for 5 minutes. I don't know what my problem was, I guess I was just heavy in thought. Thinking . . . about Sakura.

A reason even I was too clueless to configure.

I guess it was just human nature to think pointless things over . . . and over again.

Getting out of the shower, drying off, brushing my teeth and slipping on a pair of boxers and walked leisurely into my room. And just to inform you, it was still very messy.

Reaching into the front part of my boxers, I scratched my upper thigh and winkled my nose. Slowly I then sat on the floor and did some stretches. I then stood up and climbed into my bed. Man, sleep sounds so good. Getting under my sheets, I sprawled out on stomach and turned my head to the side, letting out a sigh I closed my eyes.

Sleep came real easy to me.

I wasn't sure what time at night it was but I felt my eyes open and my body twitch. Maybe I need to get more comfortable so I can get back to sleep. Kicking my feet I went to turn around when I felt my body touch something warm and soft next to me. My eyes yanked wide as I looked to the other side of my bed, trying to adjust my eyes in the dark and see what lay beside me, I felt my breath quicken.

A creature lay next to me with soft pail skin and angelic posture. Laying on her side Sakura was facing me with her hands coaxed to her chin covering her naked skin. I felt a sudden panic in my breath, why was she here? What is she doing? Why was she naked!

My head yanked down to view my body.

WHY WAS I NAKED!

I heard a small moan, my eyes darted back to Sakura, though my demeanor was very calm. Two bright eyes looked up at mine, there was a glow in her face. Her lips curled to reveal her teeth and blush fall upon her cheeks.

"You're awake, Sasuke-kun."

I didn't reply, I just stared. Suddenly Sakura leaned on her elbows and then pulled herself to a perky sitting position, I didn't have time to react when felt her body harshly lean into mine and her pressure caused me to fall to my back and with her on top of me. Her lips pressed against mine as she then slipped her tongue into my mouth and kissed me heavily. I didn't seem to respond, I was . . . I don't know what was wrong with me, I didn't know WHAT was going on!

Sakura continued to kiss me deeper as her hands ran through me hair then down my back. I wanted to push her away but I was too busy trying to figure things out. Finally she ceased, I felt her tongue slip from my lips and her body weight ease off, but things got worse, she climbed all the way over me and straddled my waist with her thighs and looked down at me with a grin. Her hands gliding up and down my naked chest.

"Sasuke-kun . . . "

"Sa–Sakura . . . "I managed to express, I wanted to yell 'get off' but against my will I muttered, "lets do it again."

"AUGH!"

As though I just had an orgasm, I let out a yell/grunt and ripped the covers off me.

Light pored into my room, the dust floating in the air visible in the rays leaking in. My body was covered in sweat, yet my breathing was normal.

No pale skinned girl lay next to me, with bright aqua eyes and pink hair. No person taking advantage of me in my sleep. No one. Just me.

Letting out a sigh I let my head drop and my bangs fall further into my face.

'Dammit, I slept in again . . . '


	4. a hike

A/N: Ahh! Another short chapter, but hey! At least I am posting right? Don't worry my chapters will get longer soon, I just don't have the most free time these days. This chapter contains Sakura POV, and I am not sure how you are going to like it, or even rather I will do it much or even at all. But PLEASE read and review! I won't bite! Thanks!

Chapter 4

I fallowed loosely behind the rest of the team up the ridged mountain trail, the sun peeking through the feathered treetops, burning your skin and blinding your eyes. There was a thick smell of evergreen and dust in the air, the heart was smoldering. It had to be a hundred degrees out and we had been walked for hours. I could hear the heavy panting of Naruto and Sakura up ahead, yet I managed, even though my shirt was soaking wet and my hair was beginning to stick to my face and the sweat was making my skin itch.

I loved it. I knew I was getting a good work out, and managing just as well as Kakashi.

I began to pick up my pace, passing Naruto I could feel his eyes turn to me and probably stuck out his tongue or flipped me the bird. Coming up to Sakura a thought entered my head spontaneously and "oh", how I wish it hadn't. The dream. The crazy ass dream of me and her or her and me, or whatever it was. It wasn't a usually thing for me to have "those" kinda of dreams, though I have had them before, being a human being, it was never like that or with "Sakura." The whole idea of it was disturbing, and troublesome. What did it mean? Why would I turn around and start having dreams like that?

Sakura POV 

It is so hot, I am not sure how much I can take this. Kakashi Sensei better have a good reason for having us out in this heat hiking a mountain. I could practically take my cloths of and ring a cup of sweat out of them.

I could hear steps coming up from behind, it knew right away it was Sasuke, only he could walk that gracefully and low in sound, passing me from three feet away I glanced up at him, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and quickly look ahead. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He too was soaked in sweat, not only could I see it, but I could smell it as he walked by. And no, it wasn't a foul smell, it was just the smell of "man" which gave a shiver down my spine. His black ebony hair was much limper then usual and far more glossy from the moisture. He now walked many paces ahead of me, hardly breathing, while I panted like a dog, I probably sounded disgusting, and looked it!

Suddenly I saw Sasuke, still walking, swing his bag to one shoulder and began to pull his shirt off.

'Oh no.'

Pulling his shirt of perfectly, almost like he was trying his best to be sexy, even though he wasn't remotely, (obviously he was born talented.) He then stuffed his shirt in his bag and headed up farther p the trail. My eyes didn't dare move from him. His back shone with sweat and every muscle and bone delicately rippled, swayed, and flexed from the skin of his back as he moved, it was like watching a symphony, every elegant movement of the cellists, violinist and conductor creating a beautiful sound and scene. I felt myself get a little weak in the knees as I watched him. He was so close yet so, so far away.

My face suddenly burned red and I pressed my lower lip out.

'_What a jerk!'_

_'I can't believe how big of an asshole he was the other night! And here I am staring at him as though it never happened! Why am I always so passive? Am I always going to be like this? Trying to be considerate and give him a simply gift, guh, he probably laughed at me after I laughed. I must have looked like such an idiot. GAH! There I go again! I wasn't the idiot, he was the idiot!_

"What a... ahh!"

Suddenly I felt my feet give way, as I had tripped over a rock falling downwards, I felt something grab me by the wrist curly stopping me harshly in my fall, and another something gently hold me by my free hand, steadying me. My eyes grew large as I looked slowly up to see a beautiful image of something, it seemed, I had never seen before. Sasuke held me up, his face looked sternly into mine, his black eyes shaded from the sun. I just stared, my lips parted. His hand still held me firmly by the wrist, hurting me, while with my other hand, he had his hand gently under my palm.

'_...jerk?' _

I was almost in a trance.

"Sakura-chan!"

I woke up.

Naruto ran to my side, "are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

I know realized Sasuke was removing his grip and touch from hands so I quickly stood on my own two feet and brushed off my knees.

"Yeah I am alright," I said sounding irritated.

"Cause boy, that could have been a real nasty fall, hehe," Naruto chuckled, "you could have tumbled all the way down the mountain and we would have had to go ALL the way down to pick you up!"

I didn't pay much attention, I suddenly then remembered. Yanking my head up toward Sasuke, "thank ya..."

He was already gone. Already about fifty paces up the path, his naked back the only attention he gave to me.

Lowly under my breathe I whispered, " ... you Sasuke."


End file.
